


Therapeutic Misconception

by Untouchable_Hexing_Witch



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untouchable_Hexing_Witch/pseuds/Untouchable_Hexing_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a little crazy in everyone, even the counselor that's suppose to be evaluating your crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapeutic Misconception

**Author's Note:**

> O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Disclaimer O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O
> 
> X-men Evolution and it’s characters don’t belong to me. They belong to Marvel, but if they did belong to me...wow...I would have some serious fun ;)
> 
> O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 
> 
> This oneshot is au-ish with powers. The main AU part of is that the X-men isn't really established. I tried to do less story for this one unlike the last two chapters so well see how that works out for me. Read and enjoy! Ps. St. John is pronounced 'Sinjin'.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Therapeutic Misconception O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

His light blue eyes scanned the empty room. He was either early or she was late. Without looking at the clock he decided he was early, he was a gentleman after-all, at least when he wanted to be.

He gave a small noise of pleasure as he stretched and walked inside the room making his way around the ebony stained furniture. His eyes stayed on the long chaise lounge chair he had become quite acquainted with the last few days before turning away to look past the desk a few feet away from it. On the wall was a framed certificate with the words "Certificate of Completion in Counseling Psychology" in big bold cursive letters.

He looked away from it and walked towards a wall with multiple built in shelves. As his eyes scanned the multiple items and pictures on it his hands went to his collar and started undoing the tie around his neck. His eyes didn't stay on the images in the middle with two silvered haired males for long, instead the cerulean orbs stayed focus on a picture that was towards the side.

She was at the center with a girl on either side of her. All three were quite the sight. The one on her right was short, long brown hair with a mischievous grin announcing she was up to no good. The one on the left stood out due to the white strip in her hair, she was not smiling or frowning but something about the way she stared at the camera said that she was the most serious of the three. His eyes went back to the center, she stood a bit taller than the others. Her hair kissed her bare shoulders, her blood red lips were slightly curled up and he found his own curling up as well…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Sapphire eyes took a look at the clock on the wall, she groaned and hurried her step giving small nods in greeting to the people who tried talking to her as she went. She was late, it wasn't all her fault though, in all honesty her father was to blame.

He was the one who decided to meet with her even though he knew she had a session with one of the mutants he was most interested in. As the thought processed in her mind she passed by the huge lettering, Brotherhood Enterprise, in smaller cursive script was the the phrase "Haven For All".  The words made her roll her eyes, this was her father's company, this is where she worked.

What was the problem with this? Why had she rolled her eyes? Well it was simple actually, it was a lie.

She was a mutant, a higher superior being, as her father repeatedly told her and her brother. In the age that they lived relationships between them and their normal human cousins weren't good, but this hadn’t deterred her father from building his proud establishment which was publicly opened for employment for all mutant and human kind. It was  suppose to be an invitation, come together, be part of the brotherhood, be one of the ones that want peace.

This made for hundreds of multiple job applications, but little did those applicants know of the second purpose of her fathers fine establishment. Her father was not an idiot, he knew of the tension between humans and mutants, he knew how fragile the line between them was, he knew a war was coming and he wasn’t planning on having mutants come out second. The way to do that though, was to gain numbers and that’s exactly what he was doing. He was recruiting.

So therefore, ‘Haven for All’ was a lie and she was part of it. On the outside to all the employees she was the counselor but on the inside she was one of her fathers most important chess pieces. She was the main recruiter. Her job was simple, meet with the new hires, evaluate them for his cause, and if they were right she’d send them up to the eighth floor and his acolytes would do the rest. Simple.

She sighed and stopped her thought process when she reached the door to her office. The door was open and as she leaned into her door frame her eyes went to her patient of the hour. He was staring at pictures on her wall. Her eyes roamed his body, the standard jacket her father made all the employees wear was gone. His tie was half undone, his white collar shirt was loose on his body, untucked from his pants and the first button was undone exposing the top of a light gray beater. Even with the shirt being loose she could see traces of his hard muscle hiding underneath the clothes. Her tongue wet her lips and then noticing that she was staring she looked away and cleared her throat, "Having fun?"

He smiled without turning to her, "A little. very cute."

"Yeah?" She asked walking in and closing the door behind her. "Sorry to burst your bubble then because one is married to the head of the HR department..."

"Hmm...the Cajun on the 8th floor?"

"You’ve met Remy?”

“In passing during lunch in the cafeteria. It’s hard to miss that guy when all the girls swoon when they see him.”

Wanda found herself smiling at the joke, “Yeah, well they can swoon all they like, not a chance he’ll look.”

“She that special?”

“To him, anyway the other girl is engaged to my brother so you're a few years too late."

He nodded and stood up straight, turning to her seconds later, the smile still on his face. "I guess that's good to know but...I was actually talking about you."

"Oh..." Was the quick reply back and she mentally chastised herself as she felt her cheeks warming up. She composed herself quickly though and walked towards her desk. "Sorry about the delay..."

"No problem Sheila, I wasn't waiting that long."

"I've told you my names not..."

"I know, sorry Wanda, force of habit."

Wanda frowned but didn't comment, she was actually going to say it's Ms. Maximoff but other than the first day they had met he hadn't really addressed her by the formal title. The orange haired Aussie was an odd one.

"Right...well if you'd you like to take a seat we can get started,” as she asked the question she leaned back on her desk having her butt rest on the edge.

He nodded but took a last look at the framed picture before walking over to the long couch chair. Once he got comfortable his arms went up above his head and a small groan escaped his lips as he stretched his body out. Wanda's eyes moved over to him as she heard the sound and her eyes roamed down his body slowly. She quickly looked down at the clipboard she had grabbed from her desk when he glanced over the side of the chair.

"I love this chair!"

"I know, you've told me that last three times you've been here."

He smiled at the answer, "Have you ever actually sat in it though?"

She glanced away from the paper in her clipboard to stare at him. His eyebrow were raised in question waiting for the answer. She looked away from his amused gaze and in turn looked at the chair he was half lying, half sitting on.

It was long and black, a mixture between a couch and a lounge chair. The back of it was tall making the only thing visible from behind being his orange spikes.The bottom was long as well going well past his legs which was saying something because he was a little more than average height.

After a few seconds she found her lips parting, "No..." She answered honestly without thinking.

"You should, it's fucken amazing," he replied and looked away to look at the fabric of the couch. His hands slid down the sides of its body in a caressing manner. "It's…”

"Chenille," she interrupted making him look back at her looking impressed. "I haven't sat on it but I did choose it..."

His lips curled upwards, "Right..." he answered and turned back around disappearing from her view, "Only the loonies get the chair huh? You don't look like a looney so I guess I should have know the answer to that question..."

"You're in the chair because it's protocol that all new hires get evaluated, not because we think you are a 'looney',".

"So why were you never in the chair?"

"There are perks to be being the owners daughters."

"I bet," he answered and looked around room. "So you don't think I'm looney? A lot of my old acquaintances thought so...I'm surprised you don't after what you’ve gotten out of me."

"I'm not here to judge, just listen...but if it makes you feel any better I believe there's a bit of crazy in all of us."

She heard him move in the chair and a second later his eyes locked on to hers before slowly roaming down her figure, "I dunno luv, I don't see any on you," he answered his gaze going back to sapphire pools.

Wanda smirked at the comment and walked over to the chair that was near the couch, "Some of us hide it better than others..."

He nodded but his eyes roamed over her again, "If you say so." After the words he turned back around in his seat, "So... you may not think I'm looney but I am a problem aren't I?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Some of the others have told me that usually these evaluations only take one meeting, but this is the fourth time I'm here..."

"..." Wanda stayed silent with her eyes on the side of his face. He was right, these evaluations only took one meeting. In that initial meeting she was easily able to determine if the participant was right for her fathers cause or not, and she had determined that St. John Allerdyce was definitely right for the cause. She had seen this from their first session, from the stories she had gotten out of him and yet he was right, here he was again for the fourth time.

She wish she could say that there was a logical reason for it but there wasn't, if she had let him know what Brotherhood Enterprise was really about that first visit he would have jumped at the offer. No, the reason she kept scheduling him was something that she mentally slapped herself for...he was attractive but more than that there was something about him that called out to her, appealed to her and she wanted to find out what that was. She wasn't going to say this out loud though, not to him and not to her brother or father who had also inquired about the multiple sessions.

"Are you ready to start?" She asked deciding not to answer his question.

There was a deep intake of breath and then a low, "Sure."

Wanda nodded and looked at the time, their hour began now. "Did you want to start where we left off?"

"Not really."

"...Alright. Then tell me about your weekend? Do anything interesting?"

"...Nothing worth mentioning...ohh wait I got a new lighter! It's a real beaut! Black with these red and orange stripes and the flame..."

Wanda shook her head and gave a small smile, he was kind of right, he did have problems. She tapped her pen onto her clipboard as he went into describing the flame of his new toy. It was minutes later when he finally stopped and when he did she stopped doodling the picture she had started and looked up. The room became silent and she suddenly wished she had been paying attention because she wasn't sure if he had asked a question or not.

Her lips parted to try a general follow up question but before she could say anything he broke the silence first.

"...I haven't been able to sleep much these past few days..."

She was surprised by the confession, anything he had told her the past few days had been things that she had coursed out of him so for him to give her this tidbit of information was odd.

They both let a silence fill the room for a minute before she leaned into her chair and one of her legs crossed on top of the other, "Nightmares? The ones about burning people...alive?"

An odd, crazed laughter filled the room and she felt the goosebumps spread across her body at the sound.

"Didn't we go through this? It's not a nightmare if it's people who ya don't like or people who deserved it..."

After the words the chuckle filled the room again and Wanda's earlier thought came back to mind. Her father was going to love him. He was chaos and destruction with no remorse, she briefly wondered if that's why she was interested in seeing him again...

The laughter stop and he cleared his throat, "Uh...it’s probably better to scratch that last bit out of your notes luv, gotta keep this job to try and distract me from those kind of thoughts..."

Wanda didn't bother looking down at her notepad as she scribbled back and forth on the paper making the sound of her pen on paper echo through the room. She didn't bother looking because she hadn't written anything down, she never did. Silence filled the room but it didn't stretch out long before she heard a familiar clicking and though she could only see one side of his body and face she could envision the lighter he had described in his other hand. The flame going in and out, his blue eyes watching it intently.

"So what's causing the insomnia?" She asked finally finding her voice.

"...It's dreams...but not those kind."

"...Then what kind?"

"...Know what? I changed my mind....lets talk about something else! Did I tell you about the time I burned down the building I used to worked at? I'll try my hardest not to burn nothing he..."

"St. John (sinjin)..." She interrupted. "Tell me about the dreams."

“Hey! I told you, I prefer John and I don't know luv, I'd think you of all people wouldn't want to know about these dreams..."

"Why’s that?"

"You're in them."

"...Tell me about them."

"..."

"Do you kill me? Set me on fire with your new shiny toy?"

The sound of the lighter flicking on and off stopped, "It wasn't that kinda dream, member? But...I guess you can say we start up a different kind of fire..."

The room get silent. Neither moved a single inch as his words sunk in, the double meaning was clear and now his dreams were too.

It was a full minute later when Wanda heard the couch chair he was on squeak as he finally moved, "So being that this will be be our last session you wanna hear all the juicy details about why I burned the last place down? It's actually a really funny story!" He finished the words and laughed again.

"Tell me about the dreams..."

The laughter died down instantly and his body turned to look past the side of the chair to look into the sapphire orbs. After the confession he had expected her to look disgusted, maybe even rush through the session to get away from the awkward situation but to his surprise she looked calm. One of her leg was still over the other as she watched him, waiting.

He gave her a toothy grin, "You're trying to embarrass me," he concluded and turned back around.

"Not all, I’m here to listen and if you're telling me that you're having problems sleeping because of...these dreams...then tell me about them and we can evaluate the problem."

"I think the problem is obvious. It's better if we don't get into it and this should be our last meeting..."

Wanda was thankful that her legs were crossed because she felt a familiar itch in between her legs at the words. An itch she didn't have often but had gotten used to taking care of herself. An itch she wouldn't really mind letting the cute aussie in her chair scratch.

She didn't realize she was biting her lip until she spoke her next words, "That's funny, with all you've told me already I wouldn't have thought of you as the shy type..."

"...I'm not. I just don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable. Got to keep things professional right?"

"Me listening is my job, that's keeping it professional. Let's give it a try..."

"I don't..."

"Close your eyes, take small deep breaths and when you're ready, talk..."

"You're serious?"

"It's better to let it out then keep it in..."

There was a sigh and then silence followed. She let it go on for a few minutes and as her lips parted to speak again she stopped.

"It's not multiple dreams, it's just one dream...but I’ve been having it every night since we met."

Wanda stood up from her chair and gave small steps towards him. Even though the room was quiet except for his voice her movements went unnoticed. When he reached him his eyes were closed, his breath was steady and his hands were gripping the sides of the chair. She perked her brow at the posture but smirked before her eyes went to her closed office door. She took an inaudible deep breath and closed her eyes while her hands glowed a deep blue.

"It's always here, everything's the same except for the dim lighting and the candles...

"Candles?"

"Yeah, they're everywhere...all around."

"I can see how that's fitting for you. So what then?"

"You're sitting in your chair. It's weird actually, your outfit in my dream is similar to the one you're wearing now...buttons down the middle, stopping at the knees, sash wrapped around your waist...it's not black though."

"What color is it?"

"Red...A a very dark red..."

"The color red is associated with energy, action and passion."

"I associate red with fire...but I do have to say you looked really good in it too..."

"..."

He took her silence as a sign to continue. "It all starts out real normal, you ask your questions, I answer. You ask how I'm liking the job, I say fine but that it seems stressful. You say something along the lines that it will get better and I answer that it’s fine. I work out and that keeps the stress from getting to me though it causes a different type of stress. One on my body. It aches, especially my shoulders. They get knots and…”

He stops talking, the sound of him inhaling deeply becomes the only sounds in the room.

“And?”

His head tilts upwards, letting the warm hands that were now on his shoulder rub and pull at the tight skin. “You do that…” was the answer which came out as more of a breath than an actual verbal reply. He remains quiet after the answer, his head moving from side to side depending on where her smooth skin traveled to.

"And after that?"

He swallowed hard, "My shirt..."

The finger that had been softly kneading the base of his neck stop their actions, and ever so slowly he feels them slither downwards to the second button on his white collar shirt. Though his eyes are closed he can picture the black polished nails undoing each of the buttons and he gives another hard swallow when he feels her hands slither under his beater and those perfect manicured nails scrape upwards.

They keep going up until they reached his shoulders and after lingering there for a few seconds her touch disappears. He feels the hot air next to his ear seconds later, "And what happened next?"

His eyes snap open when he hears the husky whisper. As they roam the area in front of him they widened, reddish orange flames illuminate the room. He was dreaming again...

He turns his face to the side where her whisper had came from and cerulean eyes meet sapphire. His gaze goes down to the ruby lips before moving downward and meeting the scarlet button up dress. His eyes fix themselves on the v neck collar. With the way her body was bent down he could see the line where her breast started and his mouth went dry.

It was just like his dream...

"What happens next?"

Except that. Her questions didn't bother him though, if anything it actually excited him more. Unlike his other dreams where the actions just happened this dream was intriguing because it seemed he would be walking her through it and he didn't know why but the idea of telling her exactly what to do was hot.

Instead of answering the question verbally, his head moved forward making their lips meet. The kiss was everything but gentle. He followed the kissing pattern of his previous dream, biting and sucking at her lip making them part and sneaking into her mouth making the moan stuck in her throat release into to his own mouth.

Her hands went to his shoulders so that he was angled to face her. The palms smoothed over the skin and moved downward over his arms dragging his shirt down with them.

While she did that and their lips stayed connected he took the chance to play with the top buttons of her dress. The two top buttons undid pretty easily at the flick of his wrist. He was touching her seconds later, his thumb grazing the curve of her breast before making a slow trek up her chest past her shoulders and behind her head to rest at the nape of her neck.

He pulled her in closer, the action causing her arms to wrap around him as the wet and messy kiss continued. When they finally did pull away it was due to being short of breath, and as she regained hers he pecked away at her neck making a wet trail downwards.

Wanda refrained from making any noise as he traveled south. "What happens now?"

He smirks into her skin and stops his trails of kisses above her sternum. "You give me a tip on something that can relieve stress...and I end up really really liking it."

"Oh yeah? And what's the tip?"

He didn't answer with words but his next action were enough of an answer. She felt the hot and wet muscle lick the top of her breast and move back up past her collar into her neck. The tongue retracted back into his mouth and his lips closed in on her pulse point and liquid heat started pooling in between her thighs as she felt the sucking motions on her skin.

He pulled away seconds later but not without giving the red blemish he created a small nip making it darker. She then watched him angle himself back looking forward, she followed his gaze and her sapphire orbs stopped on the bulge in his pants.

She licked her lips before standing up straight and taking small calculated steps to the foot of the chaise couch, her hips sway with every move. She didn't need to be watching him to know that his eyes were on her behind, the way the flames surrounding them swayed and sprouted after every few steps was enough to tell her that he was enjoying the small show she was putting on for him.

When she finally reached the foot of the couch she stood motionless and watched him. Her eyes roamed up his legs, passed the inciting bulge in his pants that twitched begging for her attention, passed the hard pecks she had scratched earlier and stopped on his face. His eyes were dark, pupils dilated as he watched her in return. His eyes went from her face to the opening he had made, eyeing the top of the lacy black bra he had exposed during their heated make out. They then traveled down her body focusing on her hips and she saw his cock twitch again.

"What now?"

"I think you know."

She smirked at the comment and her knees went to rest on the couch in between his feet. "Hm...not really..." She answered as her hands went to his ankles and softly rubbed upwards towards his knees. "This?" She asked perking a brow.

He gave her another toothy grin, "Something like that, but try going higher..."

She let go of his legs and her hands went to the black couch and took small movements upwards moving more of her body onto the couch.

John had to restrain the groan that wanted to escape him as his dick pulsed yet again. The imagine of her crawling toward him was too much and he was thankful this was a dream because he had no idea how he wouldn't have burst his load already at the sight of the sexy Raven haired vixen.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in as he felt her rub small circles on his thighs. Her hands slowly started making their way up and he felt himself stop breathing when she was about to get to the area he wanted her to focus on.

His eyes snapped open when he felt her hand. It went to the base and slowly made its way up his length and he could hear his teeth gritting together forcing the moan in as she repeated the action causing his pants to tighten even more.

"That looks uncomfortable..." She murmured and ran the palm of her hand on the tip.

"It could definitely feel better...a lot better," he answered and his eyes went to her red painted lips which curled up in mischievous grin.

Her hands stopped palming him and she scooted her body up closer making her knees bump into his thighs as she sat down in between his legs. Her hands then went to his waist and she undid the button of his pants.

He helped her with the zipper making sure not to get anything that would ruin the mood and his hips went up so that she could shimmy his pants and underwear from under him. When it was all done he was left with nothing but his gray wifebeater, well that and a blood pumped organ oozing for her attention.

She gave him another quick look over, her eyes stopping to look at his hardened member before going lower to eye his newly expose legs. The curves of his muscles bulged out and she felt her saliva pool. As she admired the sight, her hands went to the side of his calfs and ran upwards, her fingers fanned out as she reached his thighs and closed back in when going to the apex where his legs met.

He hissed when her hands finally found him. Her fingers wrapped around him and she didn't hesitate in pumping him up and down.

She kept it up for a minute before her voice broke him out of his pleasure trance, "So how exactly do I do it?"

He swallowed and he watched her head dip downwards, her lips inches away from him. "...You.." his voice came out in a ragged rasp making him stop talking to clear his throat. "You lick the tip..." He moaned before he could say another word. The tip of her tongue found the tip of his cock and made a circle pattern on it. After repeating the action over and over again her body dipped forward and he let a louder moan out as she took him in all the way.

Her mouth was hot. Her saliva drenched him and he could feel his toes curl when the vibration from her moan elevated the pleasure he was getting from her sucking motion. He watched her through half lidded eyes, her head bobbing up and down making her shoulder length hair bounce up and down with each motion.

His eyes intently focused on the red surrounding his width. He didn't know why he thought that was the hottest thing ever but it was and he didn’t want her to stop. He wanted her lips to keep leaving marks behind, marking him as hers, for the moment anyway.

She must have felt his gaze because her head tilted upwards and their eyes met. She plopped him out of her mouth and licked the tip again making him give another moan as the pink muscle circled around the tip.

She looked away after that and took him back in, this time taking him in deeper. Deep enough that he could feel the back of her throat. Her head lifted and repeated the process multiple times, her hand at the base going up and down adding to his pleasure.

He closed his eyes as she kept going. He could fill it, his peak was coming and as he neared he felt more and more impatient. He wanted her to go faster, deeper...no he needed it. And this was his dream, so what he wanted he was going to get.

His hand went up to touch her. When he reached her his fingers dove into her black locks and closed into a fist. He lost control after that, harshly moving her head back and forth taking him to his climax. It wasn't long after that, he felt the tightening in his body, his eyes opened and the flames around them rose in height as he let out a growl and released into her mouth.

He gave a satisfied sigh after that and his eyes closed again while he released her. Her lips disappeared from around him and he took a few minutes to catch his breath. When his heart rate felt normal he opened his eyes. He expected to be in his apartment, laying in his bed with an aching boner but was surprised to find himself still on the black couch.

Wanda Maximoff was still in between his legs, sitting on her hind legs, her eyes going from his softening cock to his face, while licking her fingers.

"Was that it?"

He gawked at her before looking around the room. Everything was still there. He eyed the flames from the candles, the reddish orange color help ease his mind before turning back to her, "Yeah, that's kind of where I wake up." He then gave another satisfied sigh and repositioned himself to be more comfortable on the couch, "It's weird that I didn't wake up...and that I'm technically talking to myself since this isn't real...hmm" he closed his eyes again and wondered if that would help wake him up.

Movement from the couch made him reopen his eyes and he watched  her slide off the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Making this a bit more interesting."

He watched her curiously wondering what she was going to do. ‘Ohhh, maybe she's gonna tip one of the candles over and set the place on fire...’ he thought in glee.

Wanda watched John look from her to the candles behind her and then keep his focus on the actual flames. This guy did have problems, one of them was obviously his attention span but she was planning to get that back on her.

Her hands reached down to the sash around her waist and she undid the small knots letting the strip of cloth go and dangle at her sides. Her hands then went back up her body and her fingers wrapped around the third button on her dress undoing it. After that one she undid the next one and then the one after that, she slowly treaded her way down the dress and after doing the last one she finally looked back up.

Mission accomplished, his eyes were back on her, and she was pleased to see that his friend was back too. Her hands grabbed the edge of the dress and then pull them away from her body, opening it up giving him a good look at everything underneath the garment. His pupils grew as the dress fell off her shoulders and pooled around her in the floor, his eyes then went back to the lacy bra he had exposed earlier and the matching thong that went with it.

"Interesting?"

"Very," he answered in a low whisper as he felt his dick pulse as she came towards him again. The ache to his growing member only got worse when she did her crawling move again. He expected her to stop in the same place as before, especially when she paused to look at him, but after she stared her tongue came out, ran itself over the bottom lip and she continued her crawl until she was straddling him.

Her hands went to his stomach and ran up the smooth cloth of his beater. They stopped on top of his hard shoulders and she grabbed onto them before her hips moved in a semi circle making his head tilt back and a whimper escape his parted lips. He could feel the heat from her core.

His eyes went to their nether regions and he wet his lips, his hips made a small thrust upwards making a low whimper escape the perfect scarlet lips. He sucked air in through his teeth when he watched her bite down on the plump lip. His hands then went to her waist and slid down her skin, making tiny circle patterns on her thighs as he made a path down them.

On his way back up he followed the same path until he reached the part of her back legs where her skin dipped and the curve of her cheeks started. His hands run up the twin mounts, went back down and when he got back to the bottom grabbed on and pulled her body in towards him. He repeated the action making their bodies grind and making the nails on his shoulders scratch and poke at his skin.

Wanda bit her lip harder trying to keep her moans in, but the bulge rubbing against her heated skin was making it hard. Her upper body moved forward into his chest. Her hands moved down his shoulders to his arms as her head rested on the shoulder that now had small gashes of blood. She eyed the cuts carefully and a smiled curled onto her lips, red was her favorite color. Her head moved so that her lips were directly above the scratches and her tongue came out and ran over the gashes making the red disappear.

It was right after that when she heard him...

"Let’s make it a bit more interesting."

The sound of clothes ripping echoed in her ears and her eyes narrowed. Before she could say anything about it though all the  breath in her body was sucked away, her mouth latched on to the skin of his his shoulder and her teeth bit into the flesh.

He couldn't feel the teeth digging into his skin. He was much more occupied with how good she felt, her tight walls were enclosed over his hard shaft. The entrance had been easy, she had been nice and slick and just the thought that she had been that wet and wanted it that bad was enough to make him want to start slamming her on to him, but he resisted the urge and stayed still. He let her get used to the length and width, especially after going in without a notice. His hands started rubbing her cheeks and he heard her give a whimper when he grabbed her bottom towards her intersection and pulled the skin away, spreading her a little more.

She made the next move after that. With her face still buried into his shoulder her hips moved away from him making him exit her hot opening only to come back down it. Unlike his quick entrance though she brought it down slowly, which for some reason was so much worse.

With the slow movements they could both feel the throbbing veins pulse as he slid into her. She repeated the actions a few times but it eventually was too much for him. Like before when her delicious mouth was on her he needed more speed, he needed to be deeper in her, he wanted to make her scream.

His hands left her cheeks and went to her waist, guiding her into a faster pace. She let him but soon moved on her own, matching him thrust for thrust. Her head pulled away from his shoulder and moved to the crook of his neck, pecking and licking at the skin as he moved into her.

Her lips eventually made a low trek up his face. She pecked his cheek, his chin and when she made to peck the corner of his lips he moved his face making their lips meet. The kiss was simple, lips connected to lips and they stayed like that until his hand snuck in between her legs finding her small nubbin of nerves.

Wanda's mouth opened when he found her clit. His tongue went out and licked at her parted lips before making a plunge inside, wrapping itself around hers.

At the frantic moves from his finger her hands gripped at his arms. The pleasure was building up to the point that she didn't know what to do with herself.  He smirked at her action and finally moved his hand away from in between them. She sighed at the loss but her hands went back up his arm and stopped at the back of his neck. They didn't stay there long, instead heading upwards going into the orange colored spikes.

He winced when he felt her nails dig into his skull and pull making his head move back. Before he could tell her anything her lips were back on his and they repeated the wet messy kiss that started it all.

She released him seconds later and her hands went to his waist, grabbed at the bottom of his beater and started rolling the fabric up until they had to part so he could help her get the garment off. Her sapphire orbs then went down and examined the tone tan skin.

Her hands smoothed over his chest, her palms grazing his nipples on her way up. She was startled out of her exploration when she felt his hands on her back and she was harshly pulled towards him.

His hot breath was on her earlobe seconds later and it made the little hairs on her arms stand at end, "If you get to see mine I should get to see yours..." Her bra became loose and slid off her shoulders after the comment. His lips went to her neck and made their way down the newly exposed skin. As he got lower she pulled away from his body to give him better access. Her upper body arched and a moan echoed around the room when his lips enclosed over her perked teat.

His cock twitched, reacting to the noises she made as he licked and sucked on her nipple. After a few minutes of giving the breast on the right his undivided attention he moved his attention to the left one. While he did that she started moving on him again. Up and down, slowly, sensually, her hips going into a figure eight making him groan as her breast went up and down bumping into his face making him fish for the small excited mound.

They kept these motions going for a few more minutes. When he finally plopped her breast out of his mouth his hand snuck back in between their bodies. His finger snuck into her her slick folds and a fingertip flicked the small bundle of nerves.

The action caused coils to form in her stomach and she felt herself reaching her peak. Now it was her turn to want to go faster, harder.  He must have felt the new desperation for release  because he teased the clit once more before is hands went back to her hips and helped her with the quicker pace she was demanding.

Her body moved forward and her forehead met his as she bounced off his length. Their breathing became more ragged and he gave a loud groan when he felt her walls tighten around him. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body spasm from her release. Deciding he wasn’t going to be left behind his hands left her waist and went to the curve where her butt began. He squeezed her ass and rapidly started thrusting into her getting himself  to his own release.

It wasn’t long after when his pleasurable howl echoed through the room, the flames of the candles surrounding them grew into a large circle around them before completely burning out. Her body went limp against his and they both stayed motionless, forehead to forehead with  the only sound in the room being their ragged breaths as their heartbeats normalized.

"Hmm..."

John found himself smiling at the sound the woman on top of him made. He moved his head sideways nuzzling his nose against hers. She smiled in return and their lips met briefly in an open mouth kiss.

When they pulled apart he gave another satisfied sigh and said, "I love this fucken chair..."

"You mentioned that earlier."

"Well I do...and that...that was just crazy."

"I told you there was a little crazy in me."

"You di..."

Wanda eyed the orange haired man under her as his eyes went wide. His eyes left her face and looked at their surrounding and she knew realization was sinking in. She sighed and pulled away. Her blood red lips curled up into a smirk, "Thanks for the dream..."

His lips parted and he started sitting straight but stopped when he noticed that her hands were glowing blue. The next thing he knew was that he was seeing black and his head was in pain...severe pain.

It throbbed and throbbed...and then he heard it. Her voice was soft, different than the wanton moans from before but he found himself drawn to it anyways, especially since she was saying his name.

"John..." His eyes opened and he looked up into amused sapphire orbs. She tilted her head to the side and outstretched her hand out to him, "Are you all right?"

He looked away from her and turned to his surroundings. The candles were gone, he was on the floor next to the chaise chair with his butt in the air, "What happened?"

"Well, after I asked you to close your eyes you...feel asleep."

"What!? I fell asleep? Why didn't you wake me..."

"I was going to but then I got a phone call. I stepped out to get it and unfortunately it went longer than I thought it would so when I came back I thought it'd be too late to continue our session. I decided to leave you alone and I was working on some of my reports when I heard it."

"Heard what?"

"The big bang that caused that...

"Ow!" He cried out as she poked at the side of his temple.

"You fell off the chair you love so much and face planted onto my floor. You got a bump now, I advise putting ice on it," she outreached her hand out towards him again and this time he took it.

After he was standing straight in front of her his hand went back to the throbbing bump and he rubbed the sore spot as his eyes roamed her body lingering on spots he could have sworn he had left teeth marks on.

"Are you alright?"

He snapped himself out of the daze and looked away from the button up black dress, "Yeah, sorry, um...so what now?"

"Well since you technically missed today I guess we should meet tomorrow."

He nodded, “Ok," after the answer he turned around grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, on his way he accidentally crashed into the edge of another couch.

Wanda bit her lip to stifle a chuckle, "Are you sure you're alright? You seem distracted?"

He turned to glance at her over his shoulder, his eyes once again roamed over her figure and his lips opened and closed like a goldfish out of water a few times. When he finally found his voice he asked, "While I was asleep, did I...I dunno make any weird sounds or gestures?”

Wanda looked thoughtful for a moment, "Nothing comes to mind. Why?"

He looked hesitant to speak, "It's just I was dreaming while I slept and it was..."

"Yeah?" She promoted when he stopped and leaned back into her desk so that her butt rested on the top.

"...Never mind. I'll just see you tomorrow."

She nodded and he continued on his way. As he opened the door she heard mumbles that sounded like "seemed so real" and "that's just crazy” which only made her grin as the door closed behind him.

“There’s a little crazy in all of us..." She whispered before moving around the desk to sit in her chair. When she was comfortable she looked over the side at the waste basket near her desk and frowned at it’s contents. She really had liked that set of lacy underpants.

Her attention was taken away from the small bucket when the office phone rang, and without any hesitation she answered. “Hello?”

"How did it go? Did you recruit the fire starter yet?"

"He's a fire manipulator not starter."

"Whatever, is he in?"

"You know little brother, I don't call you and check on your status of recruiting your fiancé to the cause."

"You don't have to, she'll join."

"You sound so confident."

"She loves me, she'll join."

Wanda looked towards the picture John had been looking at when she walked into the room, "For your sake I hope you're right..."

"Whatever, the fire st..."

"Not yet," Wanda interrupted not wanting to have to correct him again. "But tell father not to worry, the pyromaniac will join."

"Who sounds confident now? How do you know?" He repeated her words back to her.

She hung up without giving him an answer. The room got quiet after that except for a soft clicking sound. She smiled and her gaze moved to the black chair before moving to the black, red and orange striped lighter in her hands, the orange flame burning bright as she flicked it on. ‘I just do...’ she thought to herself as she imagined the craze laughter echoing around the room.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O END O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope it wasn't too horrible. If you didn't like this then it wasn't written for you but thanks for taking the time to read it anyway.


End file.
